


hold my tongue

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: ain't letting you go [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Like Barely There Angst, One-Shot, Rarepair, Tall and Small, The Flash - Freeform, dinahsiren - Freeform, iris is a good mom, it's more fluff, mia smoak doesn't know how to do feelings, minor dinah drake/e-2 laurel lance, minor dinahsiren, nora is nervous, very light angst, xstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: mia's always been a get some and get gone kind of personnora's never been on more than one date with someone beforea fourth date is a first for both of them
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance (implied), Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: ain't letting you go [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Collection of x-star Works





	hold my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> _want to shout out my beta's for helping with this -  
> [ **@gingercanary**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary) who helped me come up with the title using the lyrics from **shut up** by **greyson chance**  
>  and  
> [ **@animagusfireblade**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade)who helped me buff out a lot of the kinks  
> go check them out!_

Mia stood, her arms folded over her chest as she leaned against her brother's desk. William sat next to her in his desk chair, total focus on the monitor in front of him. The only noise in the room was the sound of his fingers tapping away at the keyboard. Mia rolled her eyes and kicked at her brother's chair before asking him for a second time. “Do you think they know that we know they’re fucking?” Mia watched her brother’s eyebrows shoot up before spinning around to give her his full attention.

Mia watched as Dinah Drake and Laurel Lance sparred, bantering back and forth with the occasional lingering touch after a blow.

“Who's fucking who?” William asked.

Mia gestured at the two women sparring in front of them and nearly gagged at the sight of Laurel pinning Dinah on the ground, both parties smirking and nose to nose.

“Oh, yeah,” Will nodded. “Those two are fucking or need to fuck.” He leaned back, watching as Laurel helped Dinah up. “Speaking of fucking-”

“No.” Mia tensed, knowing exactly where her brother was going.

“Yes.” Will stood and followed Mia as she walked toward the two women. “You don’t get to dodge this conversation!”

Laurel and Dinah paused their sparring when they noticed Mia and Will approach. “What conversation?” Dinah asked between heavy breaths. The two women stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Mia, who tried to shove past them.

“There is no conversation, now move.” Mia glared at them.

“There is a conversation.” Will eyed Mia. She attempted to get around the two women a second time which made him continue. “Mia has a fourth date tonight.”

Mia froze, turning to glare at her brother. Most would wither under her gaze, but he was an expert against it by now.

“Wait, a fourth date?” Laurel glanced at Mia with obvious shock on her face.

“Yeah, y’know, four comes after three? Simple math.” Mia smirked while Laurel flipped her off, evading Dinah’s grasp to stop the gesture.

“I think what Laurel means is,” Dinah said glaring at Laurel who smirked back at Mia, “You don’t usually do fourth dates… or dating at all.”

Mia groaned, putting her face in her hands. “This is why I didn’t want there to be a conversation. You all make it into such a big deal,” Mia mumbled into her hand before rubbing at her temples. “I don’t date,” Mia admitted, dropping her hands. “But I do like Nora.” She broke through Laurel and Dinah’s block, sprinting out of the exit before anyone could stop her.

“Mia!” Will yelled. “Dammit, we’re not done talking about this!” He chased after her, following her blonde head of hair down the street. “Mia, c’mon!” Finally catching up to his sister, he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to a complete stop. “Well, now I know you want to have this conversation because you totally could’ve outrun me,” Will huffed with exhaustion, smiling as Mia rolled her eyes. “I’ll buy you coffee.”

Mia took a moment, tilting her head to the side as if weighing her options before responding. “Fine,” she sighed.

———

Nora checked her reflection in the mirror, turning her head to check both sides studied her reflection with a critical eye. It felt silly to feel nervous about her appearance since this was their fourth date in a row. She had meticulously planned this outfit with her mom over a video-call last night. Her mom had also seen right through her frustrations with the clothes, making her talk about her fears and insecurities, calming her like she always did.

Nora bit her lip, reliving the conversation between her mom and herself, trying to remember the words of encouragement her mom had spoken to her.

_ “Nora, honey, we’ve already picked an outfit, a backup outfit, and a backup for that backup.” Iris stared at her daughter through the laptop screen. “Isn’t this your fourth date with this girl?” _

_ “Yeah, but I want to look nice,” Nora protested, avoiding her mother's intense gaze. _

_“Didn’t you_ _just_ _tell me how - Mia, it’s Mia right?” After getting a nod from her daughter Iris continued. “You_ _just_ _told me how Mia is always complimenting you and saying how good you look?”_ _Iris watched her daughter pick up the laptop, her view going dark for a second before she_ _was placed_ _on her daughter's lap as Nora sat on the bed. “What’s up?”_

 _“Nothing, she is_ _really_ _sweet to me,” Nora smiled_ _shyly_ _at her mom, but her lips quickly flattened out. “I_ _just,” Nora paused, taking a deep breath. “She was honest with me when we met about her reputation. She has never dated before and_ _has been known_ _as being a player.”_

 _“Is she playing you?” Iris asked her_ , _maintaining her_ _calm Her daughter was a smart adult who could handle just about anything, including a so-called player._

 _“I don’t think so,” Nora half shrugged. “I haven’t heard anything and she… she looks at me,_ _just_ _me. Like there isn’t anyone else in the room.”_

 _“I can’t tell you what to do sweetie. You’re old enough to make your own decisions, but the key to any healthy relationship is communication,” Iris spoke_ _softly. “It’s how your dad and I have been able to get through everything. So, if you are unsure about your position with her, just ask.”_

_ Nora nodded. “Yeah, ask her.” Looking at the clock, her eyes widened. “Crap! I gotta go to bed mom, I love you!” _

_ “I love you too. Let me know how it goes tomorrow,” Iris chuckled. _

Nora gave herself one last check in the mirror before exiting the bathroom and grabbing her purse off the bed.

As she checked to make sure she had everything she needed, a knock came from the front door. She rushed over to answer it. “Hey.” Nora grinned at the tall blonde standing in her doorway, but her grin was wiped away when she noticed a stitched up cut on the side of her face, near her left temple.

“What the hell happened to your face?” After harshly asking this, she noticed the bundle of flowers being held out to her, and she sucked in a breath. “These are so pretty.” It came out breathless as she took the flowers from Mia, noting with delight they came in a vase. “How did you know I don’t own a vase?”

“You live in a tiny one-room dorm,” Mia ducked her head and shrugged. “I figured you only brought the essentials when you came here, and I wouldn’t have considered a vase as essential.”

Nora moved to her dresser, making space for the vase of flowers. She leaned down, smelling them before turning back with narrow eyes at Mia. “You didn’t answer my question.” She stuck a finger to point at the wound. “What the hell happened to your face?”

“Uh.” Mia leaned back as Nora jabbed a finger at her chest to make her point. “Nothing major.” Trying to placate Nora, Mia reached up and grabbed the hand at her chest. “It’s fine, no lasting damage. My skull is way too thick,” Mia tried to joke it off, but Nora yanked her hand free from Mia’s. She grabbed Mia’s chin and got up on her tiptoes to get a closer look at the stitched-up gash.

“Nora, I promise it’s okay.” Mia knew better than to try and fight the girl, so she let her head be tilted this way and that way, all while ignoring how much Nora’s close proximity affected her.

“Are you sure you’re up for going out?” Nora’s grip on her chin loosened and moved up to lightly ghost over the gash she had just been inspecting, worry laced her voice and expression. “We can just stay in. I may not have a TV but my laptop has Netflix.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Mia nodded leaning into Nora’s touch. “Besides, we both got dressed up for this.”

“I mean I’m wearing a flannel and jeans.” Nora gestured down at herself but her gaze was redirected when Mia reached up to grab her hand with her own.

“You look beautiful.” Mia interlaced their fingers as she kept eye contact with Nora who blushed. “I mean it.”

“You look beautiful too.” Nora smiled shyly. “As much as I like the leather you normally wear,” Nora reached up with her free hand and plucked at the floral silk shirt Mia was wearing. “I  _ really  _ like this.”

“Yeah?” Mia grinned at that. “Good because I don’t wear this stuff for just anyone. Now c’mon, we have a date to get to.” She winked at Nora, pulling her along with their joined hands out the door.

———

Mia glanced at Nora from the corner of her eye as they walked closely together down the street. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a burger that enormous before.” Nora groaned, one hand rubbing her side as she spoke. She reached out to intertwine her other hand with Mia’s, hands lightly swinging between them.

“You enjoyed it though, right?” Mia chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a burger that big disappear so fast.” Mia winced as Nora elbowed her.

“Leftovers are a disgrace to good food.” Nora huffed.

“I never said it was a bad thing.” Mia laughed, tugging Nora back as she tried to pull away, causing Nora to stumble back into her. Mia released their joined hands to wrap an arm around Nora, steadying her.

They stayed still for a second caught up in the action, and Mia felt a blush crawling up her neck. She had never felt nervous while making a move on someone before. She cleared her throat, starting to pull away. Her movement was stopped when Nora reached up and readjusted her arm to fit closer around her shoulders.

“A big appetite runs in my family.” Nora started moving them forward again. “I can’t wait to tell my dad about how big that burger was. It was like-like the size of my head.” Nora’s voice got higher as she got more excited.

“You and your dad are big foodies, huh?” Mia smiled down at Nora, watching as she nodded.

“Oh yeah, we get two scoops of cookie dough ice cream with extra sprinkles when I go visit.” Nora let out a sigh. “Mom always tells me I’m lucky I got his metabolism.”

“I doubt your mom is any less gorgeous than you,” Mia snorted.

“That’s true, I am a mixture of my parent's perfect genetics,” Nora giggled.

They walked together slowly for a while in silence. The peaceful quiet was broken up by them realizing they were at their destination.

“Here we are.” Mia looked at the building that held Nora’s dorm room and dropped her arm from the shorter girl's shoulders.

“Yeah.” Nora swallowed, trying to find the words she wanted to say as she turned to face Mia. “Listen, I have to ask you something that’s been on my mind.”

Mia furrowed her brows. “Um, sure. Go ahead.” She stuffed her hands into her pockets, her eyes leaving Nora’s face to shuffle to her feet.

“I just want to know what this is for you.” Nora started and found herself unable to stop. “I-I know you were honest from the start about not dating people, but you’ve been dating me. So I’m kind of confused. Are you seeing other people?” Mia opened to her mouth to say something, but Nora continued. “Because I don’t want this to be a thing if it’s not a thing for you, and I don’t even know what this thing is yet. But I really want it to be something.” Nora kept talking, completely oblivious to Mia trying to get her attention. “I think it could be something, at least for me, on my side of this-,”

Mia crashed her lips into Nora’s, both to shut her up and to hopefully convey her feelings to this girl. As her lips moved against Nora’s, she lifted her hands to gently cup Nora’s cheeks, stroking her thumbs against the soft skin there. Nora reached up to tangle her hands in Mia’s long blonde hair a moment later. Mia had to use all of her willpower to pull back, especially when Nora leaned forward to follow her lips.

“I’m not seeing anyone but you.” Mia didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed by how hoarse her voice was. The things this girl did to her were beyond anything she had ever experienced previously. “And it’s a thing for me too.” Mia watched a slow grin spread over Nora’s face just as she was yanked down into another kiss.

Yeah, it was definitely a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record this is what mia was wearing for their date - [**link**](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-relaxed-floral-shirt-in-black-with-batwing-sleeves/prd/10663509?affid=14174&channelref=product+search&mk=abc&browsecountry=US&currencyid=2&ppcadref=753857711%7C53430038290%7Cpla-621893237433%26browsecountry%3DUS&_cclid=Google_EAIaIQobChMIiPXk2vOR4QIVGx6tBh1uxQzcEAQYBiABEgJT9fD_BwE&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIiPXk2vOR4QIVGx6tBh1uxQzcEAQYBiABEgJT9fD_BwE)  
>  and this is what nora was wearing - [**link**](https://weheartit.com/entry/280183752)  
> 


End file.
